polysitonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tropas Libre
Tropas Libre is a federation of libertarians, many of them evicted from Meizotere Hellas due to the effects of the Conference of Masos and settled in Randia. Tropas Libre is the predominant political and military force of Randia, although there are independent city-states such as Celera and New Antwerp. History Culture Oikonomia Not surprisingly, the vast majority of the Tropas Libre's distinct city-states employ a laissez-faire approach, choosing minimal government action in economics. This results in a very quick stratification of society, and the successful are able to reap much to the point where almost all of the economic gains are allocated to them. Collaboratives (the Randian substitute for corporations, as corporations are technically entities recognized by the state) also engage in ruthless competition and nasty collaboration, where former often results in bankruptcy of less powerful ones, while the latter causes temporary price spikes, until one breaks the equilibrium and often bringing the former, and thus ruthless and already powerful generally has an edge over (often) small but honest businesses. Although its economic growth is nominally larger than that of its rival, the Arche, very little of it goes to the majority, and standard of living isn't as great as free-market advocates believe it should be. Rather, poverty and underemployment is a chronic problem in Tropas Libre affiliated territories (and much of Randia in general), as the free-market advocates' defense of charity as a means to help out has never been enough to combat the problem. Game Appearance Cyan Sphere of Doom: Commoners' Legion Tropas Libre is one of the two new playable factions to be introduced in Commoners' Legion alongside its sworn enemy, the Arche Hellenike. Tropas Libre has two mechanics: markets and invention. The invention mechanic is a resource and tech mechanic which includes the concept of invention material resource, produced by Junkyards, Supply Pads, and salvage. Basic troops do not consume the invention material resource, but customizing the units through the Inventors' Workshop consume the resource, as well as construction of more advanced structures. However, Tropas Libre is allowed a spectacular level of customizing, since their heavy weapon choices are attached to the Inventors' Workshop. The market is another important mechanic of the Tropas Libre: market is the primary logistical structure, and Tropas Libre logistics are improved drastically with the strategic placement of Freedom Shops. Whereas warehouse-type structure of other factions are reliant on it being in a line of supply, the Freedom Shops can be restocked with payment of requisition and invention materials even when out of the standard line of supply. Likewise, since it needs only a payment of requisition and invention materials, Tropas Libre requires fewer investments on a strategic node, and if willing to take risks, temporarily extend the line of supply to accommodate a strategy. The market also favors minimal investments, and Tropas Libre unit production in each structure is limited to the most basic, advanced units unlocked with modular upgrades. At a glance Faction Color: Red and Green Playstyle: Assault based on variable gear, although flexible in general due to the wide customization options for individual squads. Preferred field of operation: None in particular, although infantry likes the urban realms given their greater access to anti-cover weapons. Strengths: A strong set of shared upgrades created from the Inventors' Workshop, fairly cheap basic infantry, modularity reduces cost of training a few type of units, strong ranged combat. Weakness: High cost of diversification, low-tier units are fragile, lack of universal upgrades which translates into difficulty preparing troops for late game Leaders *James Galt :Specializes in Customization :*War Caravans may carry Inventors' Workshop equipments. :*Inventors' Workshop Upgrades are produced twice as fast. :*Unique Ability - Instant Invent: Allows an Infantry Squad to receive any equipment much like an Inventors' Workshop. *Louis Hoark :Specializes in Construction :*Buildings may be deployed outside friendly territory. :*War Caravans may serve as return points for Areios Mining. :*Unique Ability - Instant Bunker: Deploy a Bunker Building. *Dagny Pinkerton :Specializes in Supplies :*War Caravan's Resupply Ability doesn't require the War Caravan to deploy. :*Dumpers' supplies may be used to replenish allied units' ammunition. :*Unique Ability: Structures *John's Haven *Market *Refinery *Freedom Shop *Free Man's Quarter *Motor Pool *Inventors' Workshop Infantry *Cultists *Rebels *Tough Marshals *Titans *Rationalists Commanders *Acolyte *Galt *Hayekman Robotics *Pioneer *Rand's Eye *Spear of Freedom Vehicles *Minuteman - Multifunctional Airbike *Dumper *War Caravan - Supply Vehicle, doubles as a tank *Bane of Moochers